Once In A Lifetime
by Rosedarkangel
Summary: Bella and Emmett are sibling in the 1800's. When Emmett goes missing, will Bella be able to find her brother at last,  or something else entirely? TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY.


Once In A Lifetime: CHAPTER ONE

I was born in 1875 in Tennesse. My family was not the wealthiest, but we made due. My father didn't know what to do with a daughter in those days, so my big brother, Emmett, was my protecter. He loved to hunt. Mostly bears.  
>My brother was the fun guy, always able to make me laugh no matter what mood i was in. When I was five, I asked my father why he never had anything to do with me, and Emmett was the the one who held me when my father said I was a mistake. He was always there for me. Emmett was built like a bear. Mama said she didnt know where the mucles came from.<br>Until that one night on my 18th birthday.  
>Emmett was going hunting so he could get me a birthday present, and I told him that I didn't have a good feeling about the hunt.<br>"Em, don't go. Please. I don't care about a birthday present. Please dont go." I whispered, hugging him tighter. He chuckled.  
>" Baby sis, I'll be fine. I have done this before. It's nothing more than I have ever done. Trust me, Bells." He smiled, showing me his dimples. He knew i could never refuse him when he smiled like that.<br>" Be careful." I told him. He kissed my forehead, and gave mama a kiss, then left. That was the last I saw my brother. They said it was a bear mauling, but there wasn't any body, so I went to look for him.  
>I searched for my brother for two years. My father warned me that it was useless, that I should settle down and start a family. I eventually gave in and married, and had a daughter. Annabeth. When she was five she went missing. I resumed my search for my family. I went all the way to Texas, asking anybody if they saw them.<br>My last night as a human was April 5, 1898. I went into a small town surronded by woods, asking my usual questions when a guy said that he knew someone by my brothers description. No news about Annabeth. So I followed him to his house deep into the woods, feeling that it was a bad idea, but thinking that if he saw my brother, I could at least talk to him.  
>I didn't see it coming.<br>As I walked into the doorway, I found myself up aganist the wall and a sharp pain in my neck. Then the burning started. I screamed for what seemed like forever when the pain finally stopped. I opened my eyes and everything was clearer. I woke up to my new life.

-PRESENT DAY, FORKS, WASHINGTON-

I'm Isabella Swan and I am in Bummed Fucked Egypt. A place called forks. Really? And I enrolled at high school. I dont even know why I am in this place. I just felt the need to come North, to this place. A really GREEN place.  
>I settled into my new home, a place in the woods. It was a nice little cottage, two bedroom-not that I would need them- a kitchen and a beautiful view. One of the reasons I chose this place. It was on top of a hill, and overlooked the ocean.<br>I got a new car to blend in with the humans. A silver Audi. It was probally too flashy for this kind of town, but I liked the speed.  
>I went into Port Angeles to buy some new clothes and books. I figured i should hunt when i had the chance before the school year started tomarrow. I went into the forrest and waited untill a pack of deer came before I pounced. The blood rushed down my throat, easing the burn there. I should explain myself. I didnt like hunting humans, so I found another way to ease the thrist by drinking animals. The result was the eye change. They turned from red to gold.<br>When it was time for school, I dressed in dark-washed jeans, a black silk shirt with a leather jacket over and raybans glasses, to cover up my gold eyes. I drove towards the school and parked, ignoring everyone's eyes on me and my car. I walked to the office and got my scheldule. The classes were easy, nothing I haven't learned in the 116 years I have been like this. I enrolled as a senior, it being the only one I could pass for, my being 24 years old.  
>My first class was English, so I sat in the back, sunglasses on and closed my eyes. Images flashed before me; Emmett showing me how to stand up for myself, showing me how to climb a tree. Annabeth being born, the joy at being happy again, her first word, her first step. My eyes stung, but I couldnt produce the tears. I opened my eyes when I felt someone sit down beside me.<br>"I'm Mike." I looked him over. He was about 6", blonde with blue eyes. Not my type.  
>I faced the front again. "Bella." Apperently he didn't get the hint because he kept talking until the bell rang. I rushed out the class and into the hallway. The rest of the day went like that. I would ignore people and they would keep talking. I made some 'friends' that I planned to sit with at lunch. This girl Angela was the only truly nice one out of the group.<br>" There's Mike, Eric, and Tyler in our group. And Lauren, she's a bitch but say that to her face, she will slap you." she kept rambling until we sat down.  
>Angela sat beside me and looked me over. "Your not going to eat?" she asked and took a bite of her salad. I looked at it in disgust.<br>"Not hungry." I looked back down at my phone. Aro, the one who changed me, wonders when I'll be back. I text him a quick reply, and looked at the table of people.  
>"Oh, and Bella. Dont even think about the Cullens. No one stands a chance. The short one is Alice, and beside her is Jasper. And the bronze haired one, that's Edward. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted some of them. The two older ones arent here. They graduated last year."<br>I looked towards the table and my eyes widened. Vampires.  
>I smiled an evil smile. "I'll be right back." I told the table and walked towards the 'Cullens'. I sat down making their heads pop up.<br>"Vampires, huh? Figured I was the only one in this podunk town." I smiled at them. The little pixie, Alice, was bouncing up and down and smiling.  
>"Hi Bella! I'm Alice. Our family would want to meet you. Unless you have red eyes. Is that why you wear sunglasses?"<br>I sighed and pulled down my glasses showing my gold eyes.  
>"You look strangely familiar." said the bronze haired one. Edward. I reached out and touched his hand.<br>" Mind reader. Intersting. But I dont know or have never seen you."  
>"How did you know that?" He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.<br>"Dont bother. You wont be able to read me unless I want you to. I am what you call a shield. I have multiple talents that I dont feel like sharing right now. So who do I have to meet?" I asked looking at them over the rims of my glasses.  
>" Our father. He'll want to ask you some questions. So just follow us after school." Jasper said. I had a feeling that he was a vampire of many words.<br>The rest of the day went by fast. Edward was in my biology class, and annoying Mike was in gym with me. I followed the Cullens after school to a large white house. The whole back of the house was glass.  
>There was a mercedes in the driveway. I was guessing that it was the doctors car. I followed them into the house and two people was waiting. The male, Im guessing the doctor, was tall and blonde and had an arm around the womans waist.<br>" This is Esme and Carslile. Our other siblings should be here later. And this is Bella. She's like us." Alice said still bouncing up and down and smiling. I waved. "Why dont we sit in the living room and you can tell us your story. If you want to." Carslile said and waved us towards the living room. I sat down on the loveseat and waitied until they sat down. I leaned back and crossed my legs.  
>"What do you want to know?" I asked setting my glasses on top of my head.<br>Carslile spoke up. "How old are you?" He asked.  
>I snorted. " In human or vampire years?"<br>"Both."  
>"Well I was 24 when I was changed in 1895." I told them. "How did you become like this?" Jasper asked, leaning foward resting his elbows on his knees.<br>"I was searching for my family. My brother went missing when I was 18 but their was no body, so I went looking for him." I left out the part about Annabeth. They didnt need to know about my daughter. Jasper looked at like he knew I was keeping something from them. I looked away.  
>"How did you know what Edward was just by touch?" Alice asked.<br>I sighed. "I have the ablility to get other powers-talents- from touch. So I'm kind of like a sponge. If I dont want the power,I dont take it. Usually only something useful. And I'm a shield. I'm a freak, I know that."  
>"Just because you have extra talents doesn't mean you're a freak, Bella." Esme said.<br>I was about to say something when a booming voice bellowed "Lucy we're hoooommmmeeee!"  
>I stood up as they walked into the room. A tall, leggy blonde, with a big dude built like a bear.<br>"Who's this?" The blonde asked giving me a sneer.  
>The bear of a dude looked at me, the smile droping from his face.<br>Emmett. 


End file.
